


Authentication

by Naemi



Series: LotR Shorts [3]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are truly a person of interesting views.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Authentication

**Author's Note:**

  * For [claudia603](https://archiveofourown.org/users/claudia603/gifts).



 

“I cannot agree,” Frodo said, narrowing his eyes. “There is no such empathic ability in Men. Not that I have ever seen.”

Faramir smiled at his words. “My friend,” he started kindly, “you are truly a person of interesting views. How, I ask you, can you deny the very man you willingly gifted your friendship the ability of _being_ friendly?”

“Do not try to twist my words. I do not deny you anything per se—it is only that I find it difficult to accept your assertions as long as I don't see them proved.”

“If that is so, I shall gladly deliver all the proof you wish for. Alas, I cannot figure where to begin.” As Faramir spoke, his smile transformed into a smirk, making his eyes sparkle.

“Well. This is easy.” Tilting his head back just a little, Frodo leaned in closer. “Begin with something truly passionate.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Frodo has a lot of theories about Men, mostly negative, Faramir would like to prove these theories wrong.
> 
> Beta'd by the gorgeous **AlienSoulDream** and whipped into final shape by the wonderful **Moit** , who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> [Visit my LJ-community [Bunny Bash](http://bunnybash.livejournal.com) to leave me a prompt at any time.]
> 
> [Feedback is love.]


End file.
